The Sweet Escape
by SpiffyBoo
Summary: When a tragedy happens, Sharpay Evans must move in with her dad and brother. Will she adjust to a new life? Also, will she find love at her new school? [read & review!]
1. Prologue

The Sweet Escape

**Disclaimer – I own the plot. That's it. Plot. One word.**

**Oh, italics are flashbacks.**

**And the story begins…**

_"You are useless!" he yelled, throwing her small body to the ground. He then proceeded to kicking her in the stomach with his pointy cowboy boots._

_"Daddy, please, I just wanted to play a game!" she cried, trying to crawl away from her dad. She looked towards her twin brother, who was standing there, watching. "Ryan!"_

_"Oh, leave your brother alone, you little brat!" Derek Evans screamed at his daughter. "He doesn't need you!" Spitting on her, he yelled one final thing. "Go play with your dolls, you silly girl!"_

_"Mommy!" she cried. She ran around the house looking for her mom. When she couldn't find her, she sat down on the floor and cried._

"Miss Sharpay! Miss Sharpay!" a voice said, soothingly, trying to wake up Sharpay Evans.

"What?" murmured Sharpay, waking up. When her eyes focused from the transition, she saw her family's maid, Isabella, sitting next to her on the bed. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Miss Sharpay," Bella said, her face worried. "There's been an accident."

"Oh my god." Sharpay sat up in her bed and looked Bella face on. "What happened?"

"Your parents were on there way home from the dinner party, and well, honey, they got into a car accident," Bella said. "Miss Sharpay, I'm sorry, but your parents are dead. They were hit head on by a drunk driver driving on the wrong side of the road. Your father tried to swerve out of the way, but their car hit the guardrail and flipped over."

"No!" Sharpay screamed, tears streaming down her face. "Please tell me you're joking. Please tell me you're joking."

"I'm sorry, dear," Bella said, hugging Sharpay. Even though she was just the maid, Sharpay always felt close to Bella. Sharpay sat, embraced in Bella's hug, crying.

It was after the funeral, and Bella and Sharpay were sitting in the mansion kitchen, with a lawyer. The lawyer was discussing the plans for what to do with the estate, the furniture and items, and Sharpay.

"Now, it says here, that the property is supposed to go to Sharpay, provided that she is a legal adult," the lawyer explained, reading off the will.

"So all this is mine?" Sharpay asked, perking up. She had always wanted to live alone, and even if it was hard, she could keep Bella around to help.

"Yes and no," the lawyer said. "When you turn 21, the estate and bank accounts become yours. But until then, the estate belongs to Isabella Ramirez," he explained, reading off the wills.

"Okay," Sharpay said. "That's cool. Bella's like a second mom to me, so I'd be cool living with her."

"Unfortunately, Miss Evans, Ms. Ramirez has no legal say in who your guardian is," the lawyer continued. He looked at the wills before continuing. "Miss Evans, we checked into this, and well, James Chase is not your real dad. He was your stepfather. And your real father is still alive. He lives in eastern Albuquerque. Our firm has talked with him, and this Saturday, you will be moving in with your biological father and brother."

"Are you kidding me?" Sharpay asked, standing up from her chair. "Can't I live with Bella here? I don't even remember my real dad, or my brother. Please! Let me live with Bella."

"I'm sorry," the lawyer said, getting up. "We'll keep in touch."

Bella led him to the door, and came back to sit with Sharpay. Sharpay was looking at the table, tears streaming down her face.

"Honey," Bella said, sitting back down.

"Did you know my real father was out there?" Sharpay asked, not looking up. "I knew Dad wasn't my real father, but I don't have any memories of another dad."

"Your mother told me about your real father," Bella said. "She and him divorced when you were three. She took you, and he took your twin brother."

"Why didn't she ever tell me about him?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm not sure," Bella said. Lifting Sharpay's head up, she smiled. "I'm sure he's a wonderful man."

"But wait," Sharpay said. "He lives on the east side. We live in the West Southwest. Will I still be able to go to West Southwest Private School?"

"Miss Sharpay, I don't think your father will drive you that far," Bella said, looking at a piece of paper the lawyer left behind. "I think on Monday, you began school at East High."

"That's a public school!" Sharpay cried. For the millionth time this week, Sharpay wished this wasn't her life.

**Tada! I hope you liked it. **

**West Southwest Private School is the school Sharpay attends, because most stories do West High, South High, or North High. Some stories have Southwest, Northwest, Southeast, or Northeast. But I have yet to see a West Southwest Private school. And yes, West Southwest is a real direction. I remember it from 6****th**** grade social studies (whoa, that was a long time ago). **

**I hope you liked the story. **


	2. Chapter One

The Sweet Escape

**For my disclaimer, see the prologue. I guess I own more than the plot- Bella is my character. **

**Thanks for the reviews (I got two!). I like seeing them. )**

**One last thing; in case you were confused by the flashback at the very beginning, don't worry. It'll be explained pretty soon. ; Oh and this contains some swearing. Troy has a potty mouth. **

**Let the show begin!**

It was Monday morning, and Sharpay was getting ready to go to her new school. She had already been living with her dad and brother for a few days, but so far, she hadn't really felt welcomed. Her dad had been gone practically the whole weekend, and her brother didn't seem to acknowledge her.

"Ryan!" Sharpay yelled, still uncomfortable calling the name. "Can you drive me to school? My car is still at the mansion." Sharpay waited a few minutes for a reply. Silence was all she got. "Ryan!" She screamed his name a few more times and then walked outside. She watched Ryan's car speed down the road. "Damn it," she muttered.

"You okay?" Sharpay turned and watched a teenage boy with sandy hair slow his truck down in front of her dad's house.

"No," Sharpay said, irritably. "It's my first day of school and my br-brother left without me."

"You live with Ryan Evans?" the guy asked, looking confused. "I didn't know he had a sister."

"I didn't know I had a brother," Sharpay said, her voice softening. "Do you go to East High?"

"Yup," the guy replied, smiling. "Do you need a ride? I can drive you."

"Thanks," Sharpay said, closing the garage door and running to the truck. "You're a nice guy, … um, what was your name?"

"Troy Bolton," was his answer. "And you? I know you're an Evans, so I just need a first name."

"My name is Sharpay," Sharpay smiled as she got in the truck. "So, you know Ryan?"

"Yeah, he's in my homeroom," Troy said, driving down the street. "He's kind of an ass. I feel bad for you."

"That's good to know," Sharpay giggled. "This feels weird. I've never gone to a public school before. But I've never gotten into a car with a stranger either."

"Hey, it's always good to lose your virginity," Troy said. Upon realizing how his sentence could be interpreted, his eyes got wide. "I mean your public school virginity and your getting-into-a-car-with-a-stranger virginity; not the other kind."

"I get it," Sharpay smiled.

After that, she and Troy didn't talk much. It was about 10 minutes later, and Troy pulled into a rather large school's parking lot.

"Welcome to East High!" Troy announced, in a voice similar to a tour guide. He opened the school's front door for Sharpay.

"Thanks, I'm gonna go find my way to the office," Sharpay said. "Nice to meet you, and thanks for the ride."

"See you around?" Troy asked, as Sharpay started to leave. Sharpay smiled, and then turned to face him.

"Definitely," she replied. "Bye."

Troy watched as the blonde beauty walked away. He felt confused over how he acted. Normally, he didn't drive anyone to school unless it was one of his best friends. He stood there thinking about Sharpay, until his best friend, Gabriella, came up to talk to him.

"Hey, Troybear," Gabriella smiled, hugging her best friend. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing," Troy said quickly. He watched as their other best friend, Chad, ran over to him. Troy noticed he came from the direction Sharpay had gone.

"Dude, have you seen the new chick?" Chad said, quickly. "And get this, she's Ryan Evans's twin sister! Can you believe that? Ryan Evans has a twin. And she's hot!"

"But not as hot as me, right?" Gabriella asked her boyfriend, frowning.

"Babe, you know I love you more than anyone else," Chad said, wrapping Gabriella in his arms and giving her a long, passionate kiss.

"Damn, get a room," Troy said, laughing at the couple. "I hate having to watch you guys kiss and make out."

"You're just jealous," Chad said, wrapping his arm around Gabriella's small waste. "If you had a girlfriend, you'd do the same. Maybe you should try dating Ryan's sister. Maybe she'll be easy or so dumb, she'd sleep with you. If she's Ryan's sis, she's probably the easiest girl in the world."

"Shut the hell up," Troy snapped. Ever since his last relationship didn't work out, he never liked talking about relationships. "I've seen her. She isn't like Ryan at all."

"How do you know that, Troy?" Gabriella asked, matter-of-factly.

"Because I gave her a ride to school," Troy said quickly. "That's how I know."

**Yay! Chapter 1 complete. I hope you liked it. Review, please. Also, I could use a proofreader. If you want, message me or say in your review. I only need one. You reward is that you'll get to read the story first.**

**I know it doesn't seem sad or full of drama yet, but it's only chapter one. **

**Oh, Gabriella and Chad are BF/GF, in case you couldn't figure that out.**

**xoxo**


	3. Chapter Two

The Sweet Escape

**Mm, disclaimer is in prologue. Go find it.**

**Thanks for the reviews. They rock. I like the fact that people want me to update soon. It's pretty cool.  
So, I have no life and I wrote chapters two and three today. I'll post chapter three on like Sunday or Monday, I think. **

**If you need a recap, I suggest rereading the story. I'm not one who can do a recap.**

**Enjoy!**

As Sharpay walked to the school office, she looked at the students around her. They were a lot different than the classmates she had at her old school. Instead of wearing the same uniform, each student had his or her own personality. Sharpay was amazed at how a school could have so many different individuals. One student struck her attention more than the rest though. His hair was blonde and was a little spiky. His outfit looked clean and pressed. He was standing with a group of students, and he appeared to be the leader of him. Sharpay walked up to him, knowing exactly what to say.

"Ryan, what gives?" Sharpay snapped, tapping her brother's shoulder. "I thought you were going to give me a ride to school."

Ryan turned around and stared at his sister. "Oh, sorry," he said, flashing Sharpay a huge innocent smile. "I completely forget that you were living with us now. I'll remember tomorrow." Ryan tapped his head, as if to show he would remember.

"Okay," Sharpay said, feeling awkward talking to her brother. "I better find the office. They have my schedule."

"Um, good luck with that," Ryan said, quickly. He turned his back towards Sharpay and went back to talking to his friends.

Sharpay quietly said bye, and continued down the hall. She finally reached a door that had the word "Office" painted above it. Opening the door, she saw a secretary.

"Hi, sweetie," the secretary said, looking at Sharpay. "Can I help you?"

"Yes," Sharpay replied politely. "I'm transfer student. I need to pick up my schedule."

"Oh, okay," the secretary looked through some files. "Darling, what is your name?"

"Sharpay Evans," Sharpay said, looking around the office. It was a medium-sized room with the secretary's desk in the middle and offices on three of the four walls. The fourth wall was the door and had two large glass windows.

"Okay, Sharpay," the secretary pulled a file out from the rest. She took a sheet of paper out. "Here's your schedule. You have homeroom with Mr. Delano. Our homerooms are organized by the alphabet, but since most are filled, we put you in an A-D homeroom. I hope that's okay. After that, every class should be pretty self explanatory. All students have lunch at the same time. Oh, and we have many students who can help you if you need it. I hope you have a good day, and if you ever have any questions, you can come back or make an appointment with the counselor."

"Thank you," Sharpay said. She looked at her schedule. She was in classes similar to what she had at her old school.

Noticing she had only five minutes to get to her homeroom, Sharpay quickly left the office. She looked at her schedule. Her homeroom was in room 103. Sharpay looked at the first door she could see. The door's number was 130. She watched as all the students started heading to their classrooms. Sharpay picked up her pace as she watched the classrooms numbers lower. 127, 123, 119, 115, 113, 111, 107, 105, and finally 103. Sharpay opened the door and walked in. She looked at the classroom. All the students were already sitting in their desks. A tall man stood at the front of the room, talking with a student.

"Hello," the man said, as Sharpay walked up to him. "Are you new?"

"Yeah," Sharpay said. "I'm Sharpay." She handed the teacher her schedule so he could verify she belonged in his class.

"Welcome, Sharpay," he replied, smiling. "I'm Mr. Delano. You can call me Mr. Del. Um, why don't you sit over there by Chad? He's the guy with a lot of hair."

"Okay," Sharpay said, taking back her schedule and walking to the seat. She looked at Chad, and realized she had seen him when she was going to the office.

"Hey, I'm Chad," Chad said, looking at her. "You are Ryan Evans' sister, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Sharpay said, not looking at Chad. "Is my brother like a legend or something?"

"Kind of," Chad laughed. "It's just that, up until last Thursday, everyone thought Ryan was this snobby only child. Now, he has a twin. Let's just say, you've been the talk of the school for a few days now. Everyone has heard a rumor of you. Some claim that you and they are best friends."

"Pathetic," Sharpay muttered, rolling her eyes at that comment. She stared at Chad. "Do you claim to know everything about me?"

"No," Chad said. He thought for a second and then continued talking. "But my friend does claim to know you. He said he gave you a ride to school today."

"Oh really?" Sharpay became more focused on what Chad was saying. "Who's your friend?"

There was a long pause before Chad finally answered. "My friend's name is Troy, Troy Bolton."

Before Sharpay could tell Chad that she knew Troy, the bell rang. Chad turned to face the front of the classroom, and Sharpay instantly felt that this was going to be a long day.

**Yay! Chapter two is done. **

**For a time line, the story began on March 5. The meeting with the lawyer took place on March 14. Sharpay moved in with her brother and dad on March 17. The last two chapters have been March 19. The year is 2007. Next chapter will be up a little bit, trust me.  
Oh, Mr. Del is based off my math teacher.**

**Oh and I do have a life, by the way. I just don't have a life this weekend. **

**Reviews are nice. I like reading them.**


	4. Chapter Three

The Sweet Escape

**Disclaimer's in prologue.**

**Thanks for the reviews. It keeps me writing. ******

**Warning- This chapter is where it gets violent. This is where the flashback from the very beginning of the prologue makes sense.**

It was the dinnertime in the Evans house, and Sharpay couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. Sharpay noticed that her father drank a lot. Ever since dinner started, he kept mixing a liquid from a flask into his Coke. Sharpay looked down at her plate. She had never seen food this weird.

"This turducken is delicious, dad," Ryan said, taking a big bite of the unidentifiable meet. "Who knew turkey and duck would taste so good together?"

"I'm glad you like it son," Derek Evans said. He took a long sip of his drink. "What do you think of it, Sharpie?"

"It's good," Sharpay smiled, taking a bite to prove her point. As she gulped the meat down, she silently thanked her mom for years of acting lessons. "And my name is Shar_pay_."

"Did you kids have a good day at school?" Derek asked.

"My day was good," Ryan replied first. "Coach said I was going to be made captain of the baseball team."

"Awesome!" Derek's loud voice boomed through the tiny kitchen. It made Sharpay jump in her seat. "And you?" He stared at Sharpay, waiting for her reply.

"It was alright," Sharpay admitted. "I miss my old school, but I think I met some people who seem nice."

"Well, don't think about the expensive preppy school anymore!" Derek snapped. "My daughter is not a rich snob anymore. She's a Wildcat!"

"I wasn't a snob!" Sharpay yelled. She looked over at Ryan, who had a wide-eyed look on his face. Sharpay turned back to face her father, and gulped. _Maybe yelling wasn't a good idea_, she thought.

Derek took a long swig out of his flask, and then stood up. He walked over to Sharpay's chair and grabbed one of her thin wrists. Dragging her into the living room, Derek shoved his daughter into the wall. He yelled more insults to her and her past life. He pushed her around a few more times, and then left the room, leaving a hysterical and confused Sharpay up against the wall.

Shortly after Derek left, Ryan came into the room. Without saying anything, he sat next to his sister.

"Is he always like that?" Sharpay asked, wiping tears from her eyes. "All I did was correct him for saying I was a snob. I didn't even say anything else."

"Sharpay," Ryan said her name slowly, as if what he was going to say was going to be deep in meaning. "He gets like that when he's drunk. Usually, he just yells. I don't know why he went to hurt you, but he always yells. It's a normal thing. It's tough, but normal."

"Thanks, Ry," Sharpay smiled and hugged her brother. Even though it was awkward for both of them, he hugged her back. "I wish we had lived together sooner. I mean, it was fun at my old house, but it got lonely."

"It gets lonely anywhere, Sharpay," Ryan said. "Dad's gone a lot, and chances are, he won't remember hitting you. It probably was just an accident."

"Thanks," Sharpay wiped her eyes a final time, and got up. "I have homework to do. Yuck. And them I'm going to go to bed. Don't forget to wait for me tomorrow."

Ryan laughed. "I won't. And I'm sorry about that, by the way. How did you get to school?"

"This kid named Troy Bolton was driving past our house and he took me," Sharpay explained. "He was nice."

"Oh, I know him," Ryan said, getting up off the floor.

Sharpay left the room, leaving Ryan to think about what happen. He had never seen his dad be physical with anyone. Ryan knew he would yell, but hurt someone, especially his own daughter? But suddenly, he remembered something.

_"Daddy?" three-year old Ryan Evans was confused. He had gone past his twin sister's room and saw her crying and bleeding. "Why is Sharpie hurting?"_

_"She's fine," Derek smiled as he picked up his son and hugged him. "Don't worry about her."_

_"She's sad," Ryan said, softly._

_"I said not to worry about her," Derek repeated, getting angrier. "She did it to herself."_

Ryan stood in the room, thinking. He could vaguely remember someone being abused by his dad. Ryan ran up to his room and started searching his closet. He finally found a box that said "Ryan's Memories" in blue script. He opened the box and pulled out a picture read 'Summer, 1993 – Sharpay and Ryan, Beach' on the back. He turned the picture over and saw two three year old smiling. The little boy looked normal. The little girl had scars and bruises all over her small body.

**Yeah, the timeline is still going slow. They are still on like March 19****th****. I think the next chapter will cover more time.**

**If you haven't figured out yet, the story flips between Sharpay, Ryan, and Troy for the point-of-view (even though it's all third-person).**

**Mm, Reviews are fun. I love to read them. (:**


End file.
